beeleths_personal_projectsfandomcom-20200215-history
Toreadork (webcomic)
"since this was sort of a huge project that all other members have basically Abandoned™ at this point, i guess im taking over" - Beeleth Toreadork is a future reboot of the webcomic of the same name that barely existed. Compared to its predecessor, it's more detailed and complex. It was worked on by Beeleth, Chee, and Table. Also, its name is merely a placeholder until a better name comes along. Plot Though the plot isn't complete, a concept is being worked on. Half a century before the webcomic began, human scientists created anthropomorphic animals to study behaviors, thoughts, and functions in a more ethical manner. It didn't seem to take long before activists gained knowledge of this and pushed for equal rights of these "anthros," Eventually, after the Anthro Rights Movement, both communities became one. Anthros lived much like people, save for instinctual manners here and there, and were generally accepted by humans. Toreador, a populous city founded by a bull and his former rival (a toreador), is full of life. In the park, one can see the AthletiCanine Youth Club's daily basketball games, the occasional picnic of Irene and anyone interested in taking a break, and even maybe a rare glimpse of Mimi taking her aloe for a walk. However, with all communities, there will be Characters Most characters and ideas came from the original and Beeleth. However, Chee and Table both contributed considerable amounts. The characters known to exist in the project are: * Dominic, a nerdy mouse that shares a room with Nyall (designed by Beeleth) * Mimi, a shy rat that loves plants more than people (designed by Beeleth) * Nyall, a hedonistic Boston terrier (designed by Beeleth) * Viktor, a playful young cockroach (designed by Sluu) * Ashley, a fluffy fennec fox living a double-life; part of a gang (designed by Beeleth) * Veronica, a saluki that was (in)bred for show (designed by Chee) * Lemon, a pigeon that shouldn't be allowed to be a nurse but is one anyway (designed by Beeleth) * Irene, a pangolin that loves to pretend she's a grandma (designed by Beeleth) * Mary, a lamb who's illiterate and should not be given weapons (designed by Beeleth) * Princess, a unicorn that's a leader of a gang; also collects knives (designed by Beeleth) * Lou, an opossum that sells CDs and speaks in binary (designed by Beeleth) * Unnamed spider; loves to make crafts (designed by Beeleth) * Unnamed rat; relative of Mimi and Dominic as well as a mafioso (designed by Beeleth) * Unnamed lizard; loves music and would honestly fight anyone (designed by Beeleth) * Unnamed bird; part of a gang and wields a spiked bat (designed by Beeleth) * Unnamed shark-mammal hybrid; probably would kill someone (designed by Beeleth) It hasn't been decided who should be the main character(s). Not only that, but most characters don't have full names, or names at all. Some characters may or may not exist, such as: * Donut, a faceless cat suffering an identity crisis; likely tied to Nyall (designed by Beeleth) He may not exist due to his extreme difference from the rest of the cast. * Yuki, a Pomeranian magical girl (designed by Beeleth) She may not exist due to the fantastic nature of her abilities. * All of the characters from "colorless land" (designed by Beeleth, Chee, and Table) The colorless land project takes place on an entirely different planet, and both worlds follow different rules. However, it may appear in Toreadork as a popular TV show. Rules of Anthros For consistency, there are rules that all anthro characters must be able to follow. If they can't, they aren't a believable character here. # Anthros cannot communicate with animals unless they have lived around them a long time or they're extremely close to being one (as in, bipedal but nearly regular). # Unlike the first rule, most anthros understand what an animal is trying to communicate as long as they're similar species (or if it would just make sense). # In order to be considered an anthro, the character must be able to communicate with humans fluently. The only exception is if the character cannot physically communicate (they're blind, deaf, etc.). This list is incomplete as of now.Category:Toreadork Category:Webcomic Category:Beeleth Category:Chee Category:Table